A Rose for Prom
by Mitzia
Summary: When Rose wants someone to give her a promposal for prom, Juleka decides to take matters into her own hands. Oneshot. Warning! Slight implied fem slash


"Are you as excited for prom as I am, Juleka?!" Rose asked with the excitement that only Rose possessed.

"Not particularly," I mumbled.

"What?! Why not?! You get to dance the night away and look like a super model while doing it! Isn't that fun?" Rose asked.

"I mean, it sounds cool, but it's just a large party, right? It's just not my style," I respond.

Rose pouts and shrinks down into her seat. "You're no fun, Juleka."

"Yeah, yeah," I said.

"Are you guys talking about prom?"

Marinette and Alya walk up to our seat to join our conversation. "Yeah! Are you going? Of course, you're going. I saw how Adrien brought you those flowers the other day! Oh, promposals are just too cute! I wish someone would prompose to me!"

"Rose, calm down, you're being a little loud," I warn. Rose blinks before she giggles at herself and sits up.

"Is there someone that you want to go with or are you going to go with friends?" Alya asked Rose.

She hummed and tapped her chin in thought. "No one really comes to mind, but Juleka isn't going to go," she sighed.

"I never said I wasn't going; I just said it wasn't my style," I correct.

"So that means you're going?!" Rose yells. She stands in my personal bubble and clutches my hands in front of her face.

"I never said that either."

"Aww."

"You should totally go, Juleka! It won't be as fun without you!" Marinette smiles.

"Yeah, girl! We can all dance together," Alya added.

The class bell rang and Marinette and Alya returned to their desk in the front of the room. "Sure, I'll think about it."

* * *

"Oh, prom is in a week and no one promposed to me yet!" Rose cried.

"Do you want a promposal that badly?" I asked. I knew Rose was obsessed with love and fairy tales and such, but I didn't think she'd get this worked up over prom. I mean, aren't all dances the same? What makes prom so special in comparison?

"Well, I'd go without one, but it'd be nice to see how much someone cares. Promposals come from one place and one place only - the heart! Besides, wouldn't be cool to be asked out in front of the whole school?"

Her head was filled with silly ideas again, but she was really adamant about wanting a promposal. From what I've seen other classmates do, they do go way above and beyond just asking. Nino made Alya a mixtape and played it on the intercom, Ivan wrote Mylene a song (although it was hard to tell it was a song because of all the screaming - I mean, singing), and Adrien brought Marinette flowers and wrote her a love poem. Kim tried to give Chloe and new and expensive necklace, but she denied him because she wanted the taken Adrien. He ended up giving it to Alix to go as friends which I thought was pretty funny.

There were quite a few boys left in the class, but Rose didn't seem interested in them or them in her.

"Is there anyone in particular you want to prompose to you?" I asked.

"Not really. I know it's selfish, but I want to see what someone can come up with! After all, high school is supposed to be where memories are made!" she smiled.

* * *

It was a few days before prom and no one had promposed to Rose yet. In the last few days at school, her spirits have gotten considerably worse. She didn't seem like the same Rose as before at all. I stuck close to her and made conversation as much as possible to keep her mind off of it, but it still got to her. Before we left school, I pulled her aside.

"You are still going to prom, right?"

"Huh? Yeah. I got the cutest dress! You should se- Oh, I forgot you weren't going." Her sad blue eyes looked to the ground. She turned her head to me and smiled. "Well, I guess I'll just send you pictures! See you later!"

Rose ran off towards home before I could stop her.

I can't stand to see her like this. I have to do something for her. She deserves it.

* * *

I can't believe I'm doing this. It goes against everything I am, but it's for Rose. Who knows? Maybe this will be fun.

I walk up the stairs of the school and check myself in my phone camera one more time before entering. I pulled my long black hair into a bun and left my purple dyed bangs in front of my eye like I normally do. A spider choker sits snugly around my neck and is the only color on my bare pale shoulders. The closest thing I had to a prom dress was a long purple strapless dress with a black fish net pattern and a black bow around the waist. Does this even qualify as a prom dress? I probably should have at least Googled it before coming here. I turn off my phone and put it in my black purse and take out something for Rose.

"Oh my god, Juleka! You look amazing!"

As I expected, Rose was the first to notice me in a huge crowd of people. She always had a knack for noticing me when no one else did. Her shrill voice gained the attention of other nearby students who looked at me in awe. I could feel myself blushing at their stares but focused on Rose running towards me as best she could in her pink high heels.

Rose ran away from the dancefloor in a short strapless magenta dress. There were layers and layers of ruffles past the waist which matches her bubbly personality. A sash of pink jewels is wrapped around her thin waist.

"I can't believe you actually came! What made you change your mind?" she asked.

My eyes darted around me and everyone was still staring at me. I guess this is now a time as any.

I hold out a plastic pink rose with purple sparkling jewels on each petal. She takes it and smiles, running her fingers on the petals. "This is so pretty! Is this for me?" she asked.

I clear my throat and nod. "That's not all."

I take a crumbled up piece of paper out of my bag and read it out loud. "Rose, you're my best friend and you know I'm here till the end. I want you to smile and never to cry, because you notice me although I am shy. We're always together and never apart because you have such a pure heart. I should have done this before and I know I'm a bit late, but do me the honors of being my prom date?"

Everyone's attention turned to Rose who could not have smiled any bigger than she was right then. "Yes yes yes! Thank you so much, Juleka! I love it!" She lunged to hug me and if I hadn't been used to wearing heels, I would definitely have fallen over.

But, falling over would have been worth it if it was from her being this happy.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **So there's like almost 4,000 ML fanfics and I've seen maybe 10 of Juleka and Rose. That's a little shocking to be honest :P But, I love promposals and I thought Rose would too since she's so in love with love and here's how this came to be. Great story XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story!**

 **Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
